Akashi tiene un limite
by kurolovers
Summary: Hasta Akashi Seijuurou tiene su limite. AkaKuro!


**hola! espero que les guste el AkaKuro! mi otp favorito y espero que les guste! a leer.**

* * *

**Akashi tiene un límite.**

**One-short**

Todo era normal en aquel día en Teiko, y en la hora del club todos estaban practicando menos Kuroko por estar enfermo pero igual se quedó aunque lo que extraño y asusto fue después de terminar el entrenamiento.

-Seijuurou ¿Quieres agua?.-preguntó Kuroko acercándose al susodicho sorprendido, mientras los demás se asustaron por aquel aterrador suceso ya que no sabían como reaccionaria el pelirrojo.

-….Tetsuya acabas de llamarme por mi nombre?.-preguntó aun sorprendido aunque aceptó el ofrecimiento.

-Eh? Pues si Seijuurou...¿Algún problema?.-ladeo su cabeza de forma tierna.

-...No.-no pudo evitar pensar en lo lindo que era Kuroko.

-Me alegra Seijuurou.-dijo levemente alegre como sus mejillas estaban teñidas de un color rojo.

Nadie hablo pero tampoco se querían meter tal vez Kuroko sí que estaba bien pero muy bien enfermo con aquello en mente sólo lo dejaron ser, pero lo más sorprendente que eso no acabo así ya que al otro día en la mañana eso nunca cambio.

-Hola Seijuurou.-saludo Kuroko a Akashi en la sala sorprendiendo a toda la clase callando todas las conversaciones de aquella sala.

-...Hola Tetsuya.-ahora sabía que no era un error ya que Kuroko se había mejorado de su resfriado.

-Ne Seijuurou ¿Sucede algo?.-le pregunto ya que este se había quedado mirándolo y no estaba hablando.

-No.-se negó pero se sentía muy incómodo pero no le desagradaba.

-Seguro Seijuurou?.-lo miro preocupado y Akashi se sonrojo levemente.

-Sí, no te preocupes.-le dijo para no le gustaba que él se preocupada.

El día paso casi normal si no fuera porque Kuroko seguía a Akashi y lo llamaba con su nombre y era sólo a él ya que a los demás seguía llamándole como siempre pero para Akashi era insoportable ya que le gustaba Kuroko pero al escucharlo decir _'Seijuurou' _le daban ganas de besar aquellos besos pero debía tener autocontrol por su bien pero no creía que soportaría mucho aunque si lo hacía y Kuroko lo odiada eso no lo quería; el día fue tan maldita mala suerte para Akashi ya que casi cada minuto Kuroko lo llamaba de una forma tan demoniamente lindo que sabía que no duraría mucho mientras tanto los demás veían como estaba Kuroko levemente feliz pero algo estaba planeando el peli celeste se notaba, luego en las prácticas Kuroko llego tarde por algo de la clase y al llegar.

-Tetsuya ya has llegado.-dijo Akashi al ver a Kuroko en la puerta.

-Si lo siento mucho Se..Seijuurou.-se disculpó levemente sonrojado por haber corrido hasta el gimnasio.

-Sucede algo Tetsuya?-lo miro pero aquel imagen le era irresistible.

-Nada de nada, Seijuurou.-se negó y se fue a cambiar para luego acercarse al pelirrojo.-Seijuurou.-llamo Kuroko pero este hablaba con Aomine haciendo que frunciera el ceño.-Seijuurou.

-Tetsuya? ¿Qué necesitas?.-le pregunto cuando termino de hablar con el moreno.

-Ah si ¿Qué debo hacer para mi entrenamiento?.-lo miro con curiosidad, Akashi le dijo que hacer hasta que fue la hora de irse y justo cuando todos se estaban yendo Kuroko lo volvió a llamar.-Seijuurou, Seijuurou, Seijuurou.

-Tetsuya si sigues así te callare yo mismo.-amenazo ya no podía mas iba a besarlo hasta él Akashi Seijuurou tiene su límite y este se acabó.

-Pero Sei...-fue callado por las labios del pelirrojo, Kuroko se sorprendió por aquello pero se dejó llevar mientras tanto todos y se habían ido con suerte ya nadie vio aquel dulce beso que luego de unos segundos se separaron y Akashi sonrió victorioso al ver el gran sonrojo de Kuroko.

-Akashi-kun ¿Porque me besaste?.-le dijo después de separarse.

Akashi se enojó un poco porque el peli celeste lo volvió a llamar como antes-Tetsuya ¿Porque ya no me llamas 'Seijuurou'?

-Pero dijiste que te molestaba.-le dijo desviando la mirada.

-No dije eso.-le dijo para tomarlo de la cintura.-Fue porque si seguías así ya no podría más, mi autocontrol tiene un límite Tetsuya.

-Entonces te gusto?.-le pregunto esperanzado enredando sus brazos en el cuello del pelirrojo.

-Si me gustas Tetsuya.-lo beso castamente.-Así que desde ahora eres mi novio Tetsuya.

-Me encantaría serlo Seijuurou~.-le sonrió encantado estaba realmente feliz.

Se miraron y se volvieron a besar pero esta vez con más intensidad, Kuroko en su mente agradecería a Ogiwara por el consejo pudo obtener la declaración de su pelirrojo, vaya que valía la pena.

-Seijuurou te amo.-le confeso.

-Yo también te amo Tetsuya.-lo beso las mejillas hasta que empieza a manosear a Kuroko.-Pero mi autocontrol se fue Tet~su~ya~.-dijo antes de besarlo apasionadamente y acostarlo en la banca para hacer algo más que un beso.

Oh si hasta Akashi Seijuurou tiene sus límites.

_**The end.**_

_**¿Reviews?**_


End file.
